


Not So Complicated

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shouldn't be so complicated/ Just touch me and then/ Just touch me again" -- <i>Bent</i>, Matchbox20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on peanutbutterer's other prompt for LJ's 2009 swficathon: snark, jealous John, and gift giving. I didn't feel it was substantial enough to warrant being my entry for her, but hey, why waste an idea?
> 
> Many thanks to Vicki for betaing, and to Heimedall, grav_ity, and Trialia for offering to help with the title. Honestly, I think it took longer to decide on that than to write the fic itself.
> 
> Takes place in sort of a post-S5 AU.

"You do know that, barring any weird alien powers you may have gained since we arrived on this planet – which, while not impossible, is highly unlikely – he will not actually spontaneously combust no matter how much you glare at him?"

John tears his eyes away from Elizabeth – or, more accurately, the leader of the village who's flirting with her – to stare at Rodney. "What are you babbling about, McKay?"

Rodney takes a bite of his pastry before answering, clearly enjoying himself. "The way you're staring at Weydn. He's not going to burst into flames just because you want him to."

In spite of himself, John feels his ears turning red. He hopes McKay can't see them in the low light. "I have no idea what you're talking about." There's a note of warning in his voice that he can't quite suppress.

His teammate doesn't seem the least bit worried. "Whatever you say, Sheppard. I'm just suggesting that maybe you should go find a way to occupy yourself before you cause an intergalactic incident over a woman. Again." And before John can smack him upside the head for that comment, Rodney takes off for the food tables.

He turns and considers Elizabeth and Weydn again, halfway across the village. Though he'd never admit it aloud, McKay's probably right: he should turn around and focus on making nice with the rest of the trading council and the locals before he does something stupid. Elizabeth can handle this sort of situation on her own, after all. Better than him, actually – men hitting on her had always bothered him more than it had her, even back before he understood why. So really, it would probably be best for everyone if he just leaves her alone.

But then Weydn steps closer to her and touches her arm, and John changes his mind.

"Hi," he says, sidling up next to Elizabeth and faking a smile at Weydn. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal Dr. Weir away for a little while. Atlantis stuff – you understand."

Weydn looks anything but okay with John taking her away from their conversation, but he shows more restraint than John and fakes a smile right back at him. "Of course, Colonel Sheppard. Duty does not take time off even for parties." He takes Elizabeth's hand, holding it almost as if he means to kiss it but instead strokes the back. "It has been a pleasure, Dr. Weir. I will see you before you leave?"

Elizabeth inclines her head. "I'll make a point of it, Weydn. But if you'll excuse us for now...?"

With a final nod at John Weydn takes his leave, and Elizabeth turns to look at him. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, taking her by the arm and leading her to the village's outskirts and beyond. Elizabeth starts to balk as they head deeper into the surrounding forest. "John, what on Earth--?"

Instead of answering, he spins her around, backs her against a tree, and kisses her.

He can feel her surprise, but a moment later she's kissing him back, her hands moving to fist in his jacket and pull him closer. Her mouth opens beneath his own, her tongue teasing his, but all too soon she's pulling away. "Seriously," she says, smoothing out the wrinkles she'd put in his jacket, "what's going on, John?"

"Nothing," he answers, partly because there's really nothing going on – not _exactly_ – but mostly because he's too embarrassed to admit that he was this bothered by another man flirting with her. There's a distinct probability that she'll laugh at him.

He takes a step closer, crowding her against the tree, and kisses her again. He's not sure why but she lets him get away with it; more than that, she's responding, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

His hands begin to drift, seeking out familiar spots to make her sigh and moan. As always, Elizabeth gives as good as she gets, fingers feathering over places he never would have thought twice about a month ago but which now leave him gasping. It hadn't taken her long to learn him.

Whether her intention is to arouse or merely to pay him back for what he's doing to her, he's quickly growing hard against her. Without conscious thought his hands move to the fastening of her pants, popping the button and sliding down the zipper before she manages to pull her mouth from that spot just beneath his ear. "John." Her breath whispers across his ear and the wetness she'd left there, making him shiver. "We can't do this here. Someone might come looking."

At the moment, he could care less if Lorne brought an entire recon team in search of them. He wets a finger and then slides his hand down the front of her underwear, curling his fingers to rub against her. She gasps out an _oh!_ and lets the tree take more of her weight even as her legs part, allowing him more room.

The fact that she's even letting him do this to her here, out in the open, dissolves his self-control. He removes his hand to push down her pants and underwear, only taking the time to remove one of her boots. Then he's back on his feet, pants shoved down barely past his thighs before he's urging her one bare leg over his hip, opening her to him. "Elizabeth," he growls as he slides into wet heat.

What he really means is _Mine_, but even this far gone he knows better than to say it aloud. In lieu of the words, he grips her hips and takes her hard and fast.

Though he's well aware that they're not exactly broaching on sadism, he's never been this rough with her. It's five kinds of stupid and irrational but they've only had her back for a little more than six months, this relationship only weeks old, and he's afraid of hurting her. That she now heals ten times faster than the rest of them doesn't banish the fear.

He knows her body as well as she knows his, knows all the places to stroke and caress and lick to push her over the edge. As soon as he feels the beginnings of her climax he lets go, biting the curve where her neck meets her shoulder hard enough to bruise. Marking her.

It's a minute or two before he can think again and even then John doesn't want to let her go, not just yet. Between his missions with his team and Elizabeth splitting her time between working with the linguists and liaising with their allies, they don't get to see each other as much as he'd like. If he lets her go, they'll go back to the celebration and he'll have to share her with Weydn and the rest of the council.

Elizabeth cares far more about appearances than he does, though. After just a few minutes she runs her fingers through his hair, urging him to lift his head from where it's buried in her neck. "Hey," she says quietly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "We really should get back. Your team will worry."

It's something of a minor miracle that they haven't called or come looking already. John reluctantly pulls away from her, brushing his fingertips over the bruise he'd left on her neck. It's already fading and part of him is disappointed by that; while they haven't exactly been keeping their relationship a secret, neither have they told anyone. He likes the idea of everyone knowing she's his.

He brushes away the thought and focuses on setting himself and Elizabeth right before they head back to the village. He holds her hand right up until they reach the outskirts.

**

Later, as they're preparing to head home, John watches with narrowed eyes as Weydn draws Elizabeth aside. "In our culture," he begins, "if a person wishes to declare his desire to pursue a romantic relationship, he presents a gift to his intended partner." He displays a cloth-wrapped package. "Dr. Weir, will you accept this offering?"

John's fists clench but Elizabeth doesn't miss a beat. "I'm honoured, Weydn, but I'm afraid that I can't."

Weydn's expression falls, the hand holding the package dropping to his side. "May I ask why not?"

This time Elizabeth hesitates for a second, and then John sees her square her shoulders as she makes a decision. To his surprise, she turns to him and beckons him closer. "Because I'm already involved in a romantic relationship," she replies, and takes John's hand. In front of everyone.

Weydn and Elizabeth wrap up their conversation, but he doesn't hear any of it. He's too busy grinning like an idiot.

Teyla and Ronon's amused looks barely register, and even Rodney's muttered, "Oh, grow up" doesn't make a dent in his suddenly very good mood. His smile is still firmly in place as he and Elizabeth pass through the stargate and arrive back in Atlantis, hand in hand.

In front of everyone.

_\--end--_


End file.
